Zuzumin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. His attribute is Hokkori. Personal Appearance Zuzumin is yellow with sky-blue hands, a peach face, a red ram's-skull-like helmet with grey-blue eyes, sky-blue feet and red markings. Zuzumin also has an indigo whistle stuck on his mouth. His right hand resembles a whip. For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Zuzumin As a Bugmin, his eyes and the eyes on his helmet are the same colour which is green. Personality Zuzumin is a very friendly Promin. Zuzumin can be a bit naughty sometimes. He can manipulate animals with either his whip-hand or his whistle. He can also send in his droplings. When Zuzumin makes a noise, he makes a 'Zu' sound with his childish voice. Relationships * Yuto (current owner) * Yui (the human Zuzumin was favourited by) * Zuzumin's droplings (henchmen) * Railmin (rival/friend) Abilities Zuzumin's Kamiwaza ability is to manipulate animals in order to help him and several others. As a Bugmin, he brings animals into silly places such as Nicole's radio station. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Zuzumin was one of the Promins who got captured as Bugmins and debugged by Wanda prior to the beginning of the series. Zuzumin first appeared in episode 2 as he was summoned by Yuto. He stopped the animals released by Bug-Kagimin from rampaging the school grounds. After Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Kagimin, Zuzumin guides the animals back into the zoo. Zuzumin was summoned again in episode 4 in which he sent in some of his droplings to stop Bug-Railmin, giving Yuto the chance to catch and debug him. After being summoned by Yuto in episode 6, Zuzumin called in some cats which amuses Yui but annoys Mirai. In episode 9, Zuzumin was kidnapped, along with other Promins excluding Turbomin, Gauzemin, Hasamin, Tonkmin and Railmin, by Bug-Liftmin after Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Hasamin. Zuzumin was rebugged in episode 10 and he sent in some animals in Nicole's radio station. Later, after capturing and debugging Bug-Jetmin, Yuto captures and dubugs Bug-Zuzumin along with the other rebugged Bugmins as well as capturing and debugging Bug-Liftmin. Zuzumin was in for some special training in episode 12. Zuzumin was summoned in order to find a racing opponent for Shuu in episode 16. However, Zuzumin ends up finding a cat which chases Wanda around until it scratched him. In episode 17, Zuzumin, along with Kagimin, Liftmin and Hasamin, builds a sandcastle. Zuzumin is the only Promin who didn't get knocked out in episode 18. He managed to confront Bug-Stopmin with a hamster. In episode 19, Zuzumin was summoned just to keep the animals, especially cats, away during the filming. Zuzumin made a cameo appearance in episode 21. Zuzumin was summoned by Yuto in episode 24 in order to get the dogs to sniff out for Bug-Shugamin. In episode 26, after reuniting with him following 3 fusion fails, Zuzumin fused with Railmin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker by Yuto, becoming Zurumin. He lured in the animals from around the world to confront Bug-Coromin. Zuzumin was fused with Mapmin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker in episode 32 to become Zuppumin who got every cat and dog to go and find Wanda and Momotaru. In episode 33, Zuzumin tried to manipulate Bug-Origamin's origami animals but they didn't listen to him. Zuzumin then became upset. In episode 36, Zuzumin, along with Turbomin, teams up with Yuto and his friends and Wanda in order to confront four Bugmins: Bug-Penmin, Bug-Gymmin, Bug-Tafumin and Bug-Meganemin. In the end, Zuzumin arrests an unnamed razor-motif Bugmin. Zuzumin was jumping past Terara in episode 38. In episode 40, Zuzumin tried to confront Bug-Tengumin but got caught up by Bug-Tengumin's Bugwaza ability so he got some animals to perform instead. Zuzumin made a cameo appearance in episode 41. In episode 42, Zuzumin was seen dressed in girly clothes by Yui. In episode 44, Zuzumin went on a stroll with a hamster. Later, he and the hamster both come back and warn Wanda, Nice and Amazing in a panic that more Promins have been rebugged. In episode 45, Zuzumin fused with Turbomin and Plugmin in order to help Yuto, Masato and Yuto's 2 friends Mirai and Shuu capture and debug Bug-Gauzemin. Zuzumin tries to fight Don Bugdez's monsterous form in episode 46. Zuzumin makes his cameo appearance in episode 47 when he and some of his animal friends cheer for the other Promins who are working on Wanda's spaceship. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Zuzumin made his debut in chapter 02 when Yuto summoned him. Zuzumin then released his droping from his below. That stops Bug-Railmin. Zuzumin was rebugged in chapter 03 after Bug-Liftmin kidnapped him. Bug-Zuzumin was recaptured and debugged by Yuto in chapter 04. In chapter 08, Yuto tried to fuse Zuzumin and Turbomin together throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker but got Unchikomin as a result. Later, Zuzumin was fused with Railmin together throughout the same Kamiwaza Shaker to become Zurumin who then confronted Bug-Coromin with the animals from around the world. Zuzumin appears in a bonus story after chapter 09. In this bonus story, Zuzumin had to fetch a real dog for Turbomin, who was imatating Yuto, to have as Wanda. However after Turbomin's imatation set-up was complete, the dog chases Turbomin, Gauzemin and Tonkmin but not Zuzumin. Along with the other Promins Yuto and Masato have so far in chapter 12, Zuzumin helped Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty summon Wonder-Promin. In chapter 13, Zuzumin was seen playing with Yui and the cats. Trivia Background * Until episode 26, Zuzumin has been playing tricks on Railmin, a Promin belonging to the Buruburu attribute. * Zuzumin was featured in the Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment in episode 26. * Zuzumin is the first Promin to have henchmen of his very own. His henchmen are Zuzumin's droplings. Resemblances * Zuzumin resembles an animal-tamer. Notes * Zuzumin is Yui's favourite Promin. Gallery Railmin with Zuzumin.PNG Zuzumin(2).PNG Zuzumin(3).PNG Zuzumin(4).PNG Zuzumin(5).PNG Zuzumin Capture(1).PNG Zuzumin Capture.PNG Zuzumin Sleeping.PNG ZuzuTurboJet.PNG ZuzuTurboJet(2).PNG Promins Taking Break(2).PNG Zuzumin Wait-0.PNG Zuzumin Upset.PNG Zuzumin upset.PNG Zuzumin training animals.PNG Yuto with Zuzumin.PNG Zuzumin eye catch.PNG Kamiwaza Team with Yui, Nicole, Souma and Promins including Turbomin and Zuzumin.PNG Wanda_on_beard_and_sunglasses_with_Zuzumin.PNG Zuzumin smiles with Cat.PNG Kamiwaza_Team_with_Yui,_Turbomin_and_Zuzumin.PNG Zuzumin blush.PNG Zuzumin yay with Yui while holding him.PNG Wanda and Yuto while Zuzumin woke up.PNG Wanda and Yuto with Zuzumin.PNG Yui with Promin with confidence while she cuddling Zuzumin.PNG Kagimin_and_Zuzumin_having_fun.PNG Turbomin_and_friends_playing_chasing.PNG Screenshot Showing The Battle Between Some Promins And Bug-Chakkamin.jpg Screenshot Showing Wanda And The Promins After Yuto Collects Chakkamin.jpg Promins Captured.PNG Promins and Wanda.PNG Screenshot Showing Nicole And Some Promins.jpg A Puzzled Zuzumin.jpg Sukemin_found_Zuzumin_with_invisibility.PNG Screenshot Showing Zuzumin Blowing His Whistle.jpg Screenshot Showing Zuzumin Sleeping With Some Furry Animals.jpg Screenshot Showing Zuzumin And A Giraffe.jpg Screenshot Showing Zuzumin After He Tamed A Hamster, A Cat And A Lion.jpg Screenshot Showing Zuzumin Jumping Out From His Kamiwaza Pro-Card.jpg Screenshot Showing Zuzumin About To Stamp The Viewer, Frightening Wanda.jpg Screenshot Showing Turbomin, Railmin And Gakkimin Panicking Because Of Zuzumin.jpg Screenshot Showing Zuzumin Sleeping Under A Table With Some Cats.jpg Screenshot Showing Railmin Fishing Out Zuzumin And A Fish.jpg Links * Zuzumin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Males Category:Hokkori Attribute Promins Category:Male Promins Category:Promins Featured In The Kamiwaza Promin-Zu Segments Category:Promins Introduced In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Manga Series Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Season